Mass Effect: Old Memories, New Beginnings
by TheBetterAnakin
Summary: As the reaper threat draws ever closer, Commander John Shepard of the S.S.V Normandy must find a solution, and fast. With the help of a new ally, Legion, he returns to a planet that holds many memories for him from literally a lifetime ago: Ilos.


The SSV2 Normandy emerged from space with a flash of light, silent and sleek as the infinite space that surrounded it, coming to a stop before a planet that brought nothing brought nothing but memories to its occupants. It was Ilos; the ancient home of the Protheans, and former stronghold of the rogue Spectre, Saren. To the commanding officer of the Normandy, Saren seemed so long ago, like a half forgotten memory. So much had happened since that fateful chase through the ruins that lie on the planet's surface. So much relied on him now, so much rested on his shoulders. Commander John Shepard stood at the helm, looking down on the planet with new eyes. He saw now hope. Hope for mankind, and against the mass of reapers heading towards the galaxy at this very moment. Beside him sat the ship's helmsman, Jeff Moreau; Joker to the crew.

"Joker, can we get closer to the planet, we're out of sensor range." Joker looked up at Shepard, and then over to the navigation console, where the ship's AI, EDI, looked back at him. "Commander, we're lucky she took us this far. We've still got the Mass Effect Drive, but the engines got hit pretty bad when we came through the Omega 4 Relay. I don't wanna push it with the thrusters." Shepard nodded, looking to Joker's other side where Legion stood, coldly assessing the planet before him. Legion was a part of the team Shepard would never get used to. He trusted him with his life, but it was the Geth who had started this so long ago. Heretics though that group may have been, it was odd, working with one of them. "Legion, are you sure about this? I don't want to take risks if we don't need to." Legion looked at Shepard, his eye glowing like a blue flame and spoke in his cold, synthetic voice. "Yes, Shepard-Commander. While searching for you, we noted several beacons within the heretic stronghold. Probability is high that these beacons contain information on the Reapers."

Shepard looked out once more at the planet, remembering all of the technology they had in passing the last time they had been on the planet. Certainly they could have missed something, and this was the best place to find information on the Reapers. They did not have nearly enough time to waste second guessing. He nodded resolutely, turning back to Legion. "We'll take the shuttle to the surface then. Legion, any idea if there'll be any heretics left on Ilos?" Legion looked at Shepard and blinked, processing the question. "The electromagnetic pulse from our virus has likely reached Ilos by this time, Shepard Commander. However, it will take time for the heretics to return to us. It is likely some remain." Shepard frowned. That would mean a fight. The team was battered from the assault on the Collectors, and he didn't want to tax them. But time was short, and the information on Ilos could be vital. Once more he nodded and turned on his heel, leaving the helm and heading for the elevator down to the crew levels. Legion followed closely behind, his feet clacking metallically against the floor of the Normandy.

"Legion, are you feeling up to coming with us? You're the only guide we have to these beacons." As they boarded the elevator, Legion looked over to Shepard and blinked again, processing. "Yes Shepard-Commander. We are operating at 85% efficiency. We believe this to be sufficient." Commander Shepard nodded, pressing the button for the Crew Quarters. He and Legion stepped from the elevator at their destination, making a bee-line for the ship's weapons control room. Battered crew members half-saluted as they went by, slumping back into their seats. Most of them were still rattled, and after being captured by the Collectors, and nearly killed, who wouldn't be? Shepard shook his head. They were beaten and tired, but he would have to ask for their best again, very soon. The doors to the control room slid open to reveal a Turian in blue armor, frantically typing on the workstation. Garrus Vakarian. Since the beginning of this mission, he had become one of Shepard's closest friends, and most trusted at that. "How you holding up Garrus," asked Shepard as he and Legion entered, Garrus turning from the terminal. Garrus looked at Shepard, cocking an eyebrow. "As can be expected Shepard. Tired, shot, but I'm alright." Shepard chuckled, shaking his head. Garrus' wit always seemed to make things a little better. "Feeling up to a walk? We may have a lead on the Reapers." It was Garrus' Turn to laugh this time. "I think we'll be doing a lot more than walking Shepard. But I'm up to it." Shepard nodded. "It'll be the three of us then. The smaller the team the better. Grab a gun and head to the shuttle. I'll meet you there." Garrus and Legion nodded, turning on their heels to head for the elevator. Shepard shook his head, tired and shot himself, and left the control room. Before he left he had to check up on someone.

Shepard made his way into the medical lab, nodding at Doctor Chakwas as he passed her. "How's she doing doc," he asked, concern slipping its way into his voice. The Doctor stood, pushing a strand of silver hair behind her ear. "The same as when you checked in fifteen minutes ago Commander. She's stable." Shepard nodded, maintaining his silence, and turned to see her lying on the bed, her chest rising and falling slowly with breath. Tali'Zorah Vas Neema had been with him the beginning. Since the start of all of this insanity. She was a Quarian, the migrant people of the galaxy. Her exoskeleton suit covered her features now, but Shepard had seen her face. Been close enough to feel her breath. Though he would never say it to anyone but her, to him, she was beautiful. And he had almost gotten her killed. A shot during the fighting had punctured her suit, and she had contracted a serious infection. Without the Normandy's upgraded medical facilities, she would have died. He thanked whatever God might exist that she hadn't.

Chakwas rested a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault Shepard. She knew the risks." John shook his head, trying his best to believe her. He didn't have time to stay here worrying. For Tali's sake if for nothing else, he had to put a stop to the Reapers that threatened their galaxy. Nodding resolutely he headed for the elevator. First he headed for the armory, grabbing a heavy pistol and an assault rifle from the locker and holstering them, and then down to the shuttle on the ship's bottom level. Garrus and Legion waited there, Garrus chuckling and shaking his head. "Let's get a move on you two," said Shepard impatiently, climbing into the shuttle. Garrus got on last, shaking his head yet again. "Yeah right. We've got a galaxy to save." With a pulse and a loud sound, the shuttle's engines came to life, and Shepard flew out of the hanger, down towards the planet of Ilos below. Every one of his "adventures" started like this. The routine mission. What waited in store this time?


End file.
